Angel Quinn meets Static Shock
by TabbyCat13
Summary: Angel Quinn lives with her sister Harley and is Static Tiger in secret then she meets Static Shock and they become friends but what will Harley and Joker think?


Angel Quinn meets Static Shock  
  
15 year old Angel Quinn was outside behind a wearhouse and was playing basketball by herself when it was about 6:45am she heared her sister Harley yell "Angel time to get ready for school!"Angel sighed and dribbled her basketball to the door and picked it up and opened the door and said "Do I have to go to school?"Her sister looked at her and said "Yes you do." "Fine."Angel went to her room and got dressed and put her Static Tiger outfit in her bookbag.Angel ran out and said "Can't stay for breakfrest I have morining detention.Bye sis."Angel quickly kissed her sisters cheek as she ran out and put on her rollerblades but stopped as her sister ran in front of her and said "You forgot yer lunch money." Angel smiled and toke the money and said "Thanks sis.GOT TO GO!"Angel moved as fast as she could when she noticed a person with big feet trying to robe a store so Angel ran into a ally and closed her eyes as her outfit changed into her Static Tiger outfit which was oroeng and black and had strips on it and she toke out her flying disk and hopped on it and flew over to the person and said "Why do people always have to robe you know it's wrong."Angel pointed her hands and the person named Big foot and said "Hey Big Foot." "WHAT?!" "It's time to get shocked...Awww thats so old."Angel made static come out of her hands and it hit him and then Angel noticed her sister and her boss the Joker and Angel crused but fell to the ground and said "JERK!"Big Foot tried to step on Angel when he was thrown into a wall so Angel looked up and saw a boy and said "Who are you?" "Static Shock I was heading to school and I noticed you where in a bit of trouble."Angel grabed her flying disk off the ground and grabed her bookbag from the ground and said "Well thanks by the way I'm Static Tiger."The shoke hands and they felt themselfs get shocked and Angel said "I'm heading to school too."They ran into a ally and changed back and Angel said "I'm Angel Quinn."the boy then said "I'm Virgil Hawkins." "Nice to meet you...Oh no my sister is going to find me here if I don't get do school."Virgil grabed her hand and they started to run and they got to school just in time and said "Hey what class you got frist?" "P.E. I have to run to my locker want to come with me?" "Sure.So who are your friends?"Angel looked at her watch and said "I don't have much friends."Virgil looked at her and said "Why?" "Because of my sister." "Oh yeah I know how little..." "Shes my big sister." "Oh I know how that feels." "No you don't." "What are you talking about?" "My sister is not the avrige nice person." "Yeah thats the same with my sister." "No I will show you what I mean.Come on."They went to Angels locker and she opened it and there was newspaper clippings covering the inside of her locker.Angel pulled out a clipping and handed it to Virgil and he read outloud. "Villains Harley Quinn and The Joker kidnap the Mayor of Gothem City in New York."Virgil looked up and said "Quinn your last name is Quinn and her last name is Quinn." "She's my sister.Harley has a big crush on our boss." "What do you mean a big crush on him?" "Oh I mean huge.Harley likes The Joker and tries to get him to like her back but now and then it will work."They where in P.E together and P.E lasted all day and Angel said "For some reason Harley gets on my neurves when she calls The Joker Pudden' and a whole bunch of other stuff hey you want to come play BasketBall where I am staying?" "Sure but you live in Gothem don't you?" "Yeah.So?"Angel said as she pulled out her flying disk and Angel said "But you must not tell the Police where we are or Harley and Joker go to jail and me too." "OK OK I won't." "OK come on."They flew to the Wearhouse in Gothem and the landed on the roof and Angel kicked to roof and a door appearded and the jumped in.Angel landed on her feet and looked around and said "Ummm the must be out...Again."Angel noticed the letter and read it and said "OK Harley will not be home with Joker untill 5:00pm and it is what?3:30pm.You coming down?!"Virgil looked at her and Angel said "Oh come on.Please."Virgil jumped down and Angel said "OH HARLEY COME ON I DON"T WANT TO!!" "What?" "I have to train till 4:00pm so you can come watch or train with me." "I'll watch."Angel pulled on her skin tight outfit and out her head peice on and she had a jester costume on and Angel said "Don't make fun of the blue and Black outfit man."Angel pulled out glod things that looked liked Batgirls glod things except Angels where hearts with wings.Angel looked at the Batgirl thing and aimed and threw her boomarge and it hit it and Angel went on like this for half an hour and Angel came out of the training room and said "BasketBall?"Angel change and toke the BaketBall and said "Come and get it Virgil." Angel went to the hop as Virgil ran towarrds her.Angel jumped and got it in and then at 4:59pm a minute before Angel sister got home and Harley and Joker came in the back door like Angel does and Angel ran into the Ally getting the BasketBall and said "You cheated!" "What do you mean I cheated?!" "You used your power!"Angel threw the BasketBall and him and he caught it this was Angel plans to get into a fight and see what Harley and The Joker would do.Virgil tossed the Ball back and Angel who jumped and kicked it and it almost hit Virgil and Angel takled him as Harley and The Joker came up and Virgil pinned Angel to the ground and Angel was able to grabed one of her gold boomarges that can tie you up and Angel threw it up and it wrapped itself around Virgil and Angel laughed and said "I got you...OK never mind."Angel untied him and said "I have to go do homework."Virgil smiled and said "See ya,"And he wispard "Static Tiger." "See ya,"and Angel wispard "Static Shock."Angel was walking to her room with her sister behind her and Angel said "Harley I have a friend atleast can't you be happy I can spend time with kids my age." "Angel cutie you can't." "Harley if you don't let me spend atleast one week with him I will tell Mr.J you like him." "You won't cutie?"Harley said alittle scared. "Try me." "Fine."Angel opened her door and said "By the way sis you should tell Mr.J you like him and see what he says."Harley smiled and walked off.At 4:00am Angel heared a tapping noise at her window and she looked up and saw Virgil and said "Shock what are you doing here?" "I had to see you Tiger." "But we have school today." "No we don't the school was crushed but I was able to save your locker here."he threw it at her and she fell down and Virgil laughed and said "Sorry let me help you."he used his static to get off her. "Thanks I thretned my sister." "How?"Virgil asked as he played with her skateboard. "I want to spend time with you and I said if she does not let me I would tell Mr.J that she likes him." "Good threat." "Hey how did the school crash?" "Big Foot got away from jail and stompped the school to smitharines."Angel jumped and grabed her pullup bar and started to flip around and Angel said "Hey I wonder if the Hyenas are awake.Hey want to spy on my sister I think I hear her say Mr.J's name in her sleep." "Sure."Angel let go of the bar doing a flip in the air and landed in a pile of clothes and came out and said "It's a good thing I make messes." "Need help?" "No I got it."Angel jumped out and landed on her butt and Angel thought "How about we play BasketBall instead." "OK come on."Virgil grabed the BasketBall and they went out of Angels room and walked quitly to the backdoor but on the way they heared Harley say "Mr.J I like you."Angel and Virgil giggled and walked bast Jokers room hearing him say "Harley." and Angel and Virgil held their laugh and ran outside and they brusted out laughing. "OH righty then I think Joker likes Harley back." Virgil threw the BasketBall at Angel and Angel caught it and threw it back and he did a slam dunk.Angel grabed the ball and dribbled and ran.She jumped and did a slam dunk. "Beat that!"Angel let go and landed on her flying disk.Angels eyes had static in them.Angel did and flip and said "Hey Static you coming?" "Heck yes!"He toke out his and got on his.Angel went high in the air above the water and went down and she went up before she hit the water.Angel then went into the Wearhouse.Angel jumped off it and Virgil landed next to her and Angel heard something and said "Hurry its Joker."They got on the disks and flew out of there.Angel and Virgil got out of there and then heard Joker yell "ANGEL QUINN!" "Say it I'm doomed."said Angel "Your doomed."Angel loked at him and She lowered herself to the ground and hid her disk behind her back and so did Virgil.Angel opened the door and said "Yes Boss?" "You had a boy in here I can tell."Angel gluped and said "Yeah my friend." "Friend?" "Yeah this is Virgil Hawkens he's my friend."Jokers eyes went wide and looked at her and he was not happy about her having a friend.  
  
To be Continued..... 


End file.
